Talk:Caedarva Toad
Wow, you took over that quick ¬_¬ - Sye :My bad. Thought you were just adding a pic. --Gahoo 16:50, 29 September 2006 (EDT) Hah, It looks better than anything I'd have done >.>, Didnt know the Toad was Doomed either - Sye :Why has the pic been changed to one thats more obscure? - Sye 17:18, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*Has terrible accuracy, easily soloed by a Lv.75 melee with or without Ninja subjob. :*Easily soloed by a 75WHM/37BRD, was barely able to break through Stoneskin. :*Easily soloed by a 65DRG/32BLU with Drachen Armet and a few Wyvern Breaths. :*Easily soloed by a 67RDM/33BLM, rarely broke Stoneskin. Does about 50-70 damage a hit, but has very bad accuracy. :*Soloed by 74BLM/37WHM - MP is an issue, as you can't rely on Sleep, even for a Taru but Manafont will def see you through if you run low. A careful combo of Firaga III, Fire IV and Bind works nicely. :*Soloed by 59SMN/29WHM with great difficulty. Kited Toad around the lake using Carbuncle, trying to create as little aggro as possible. Came close to dieing twice. Took 15+ min. :*Easily soloed by a 75THF/37NIN , the thing didn't even touch me :*Easily soloed by 70DRG/35SCH only needed one healing breath :*Easily soloed by 61DRG/30WHM, used 2 healing breaths and 1 Cure III. Didn't have Drachen Armet and still wasn't concerned about dying at all. :*Easily soloed by 75RDM/37NIN, straight tanking it. Only cast Utsusemi twice. It hit me once when shadows were down. Nothing to it. :*Easily soloed by a 75SMN/37WHM Galka, using Leviathan and Spinning Dive. Not even Galka MP is an issue(1041 MP) in this fight. :*Ridiculously easy fight for a 75RDM/anything. Stoneskin not required: NM didn't land a single hit or TP move on me. :*Very easily solo'd by a 63RDM/31NIN. Broke stoneskin a few times, hit for 100, then 30. Wildly varying damage. Very low accuracy, even lower evasion. FFXI-Nai 06:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :* Solo'd as a PLD75/DNC31 easily. It was a slow fight but it got done. I didn't use a single Cure spell or Waltz, but I threw in a few Holy's just to speed up the fight. :* Solo'd with relative ease as a 50pup/25rdm; had regen/refresh, ate a hedgehog pie, and used valoredge. Didn't have overdrive available, repaired twice, auto-repair kit 1 & 2, pet didn't go down. Enfire / enfeebles kept rolling, took about 5 minutes. Gear = patas / tarutaru rse. - Gileril / phoenix :*Soloed with difficulty as a 45pup/22nin using valoredge. Kept up earth, thunder and light maneuvers, counter was very helpful. Went through 2 full puppets, using repair whenever up and bouncing hate back and forth with utsusemi. Used around 5 hi-potions, and used Overdrive. Fun fight. :*Soloed as 51PUP/25RDM with WHM Pup frame and head. Fought with 4 Alter Egos: Trust: Valaineral, Trust: Kupipi, Trust: Fablinix and Trust: Shantotto. Travelled from Nashmau to ??? using a mount to avoid any aggro. Was hit once for about 10% of my HP, but once Trust: Valaineral used Provoke there was no problem. Used one Dark Maneuver. Dmaps (talk) 02:20, July 16, 2018 (UTC) :*Soloed as 44PUP/no support job (a mule character) with WHM Pup frame and head. Fought with 4 Alter Egos: Trust: Valaineral, Trust: Kupipi, Trust: Iron Eater and Trust: Shantotto. Travelled from Nashmau to ??? using a mount to avoid any aggro. All alter egos went into the yellow but finished the fight OK. Dmaps (talk) 23:44, July 16, 2018 (UTC)